The technical field generally relates to three-way valves for gaseous systems, and more specifically but not exclusively relates to three-way valves disposed in engine related gaseous streams. Many presently available three-way valves have drawbacks relating to controllability and flow capacity. For example, presently available valves have a highly non-linear response of flow to valve position, a limited capacity for flow, or both. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.